The most commonly used paper dispenser found in the home is a simple toilet paper bar and/or a two sided paper towel bracket. To dispense the paper, the user pulls on the paper until he or she dispenses the desired amount and then rapidly jerks and tears the paper at the next perforation.
Motorized paper towel dispensers are commonly found in commercial environments. Motorized dispensers usually hold a large roll of non-perforated paper supplied by commercial vendors. Some of these motorized dispensers dispense paper when they detect motion or the presence of a hand. Most automated machines dispense only a pre-determined amount of paper and will not dispense additional paper until the first piece is removed. Since the paper in these machines has no perforations, all machines of this type require the user to tear off the dispensed amount.
In other automated dispensers where the supply paper roll is non-perforated, a cutting device must be included in the dispenser such as is disclosed for example in U.S. Publication 2002/0033405 published by Gergek. The problem with the Gergek device, however, is presented by the added complexity of the perforating or cutting mechanism.
Other patent art of which the applicant is aware are U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,099 issued to Hoffman et al. entitled “Apparatus for Dispensing Sheet Material”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,811 issued to Morand entitled “Perforated Paper Towel Dispenser”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,832 issued to Niada entitled “Automatic Dispenser for Paper Towels Severable from a Continuous Roll”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,354 issued to Alfano et al. entitled “Photonic Paper Product Dispenser”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,486 issued to Byrd et al. entitled “Hands-Free Paper Towel Dispensers”; U.S. Publication 2003/0132261 published by Formon et al. entitled “Paper Towel Dispenser”; and 2003/0167893 published by Morris et al. entitled “Apparatus and Methods Usable in Connection with Dispensing Flexible Sheet Material from a Roll.” However, none of these devices dispenses ordinary pre-perforated paper products in a selectable desired length by separating that length from the supply roll in an automated fashion without undue mechanical complexity.